Perasaan yang terpendam
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Pastinya semua chara punya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem doang!**

**Konnichiwa!!??!!**

**Ni Fic ke-4 Kuchi. (Perasaan Kuchi rajin banget ngitungnya). Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama banget dibuat. Jauh melebihi chapter pertama Kuchi (Kok Gitu Sih?). Yah, daripada sama Kuchi disimpen terus dikomputer dan nggak kebaca siapa-siapa, mending Kuchi apdet. Jadi, jangan protes kalo ceritanya nggak jelas, nggak rame, dan ancur. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1 **

Karena suatu alasan, Shikamaru harus melaksanakan misi tanpa kelompoknya. Mengantarkan obat ke Kirigakure. Tapi Hokage bilang dia tidak akan sendirian. Akan ada yang menemaninya nanti. Tapi siapa ya??

"Kau Naara Shikamaru?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu menyapanya.

Shikamaru menoleh. Seorang gadis manis berambut biru yang menyapanya tadi. Ada lambang Suna dilehernya.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" balas Shikamaru.

"Aku Misao. Aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi pendampingmu dalam misi kali ini"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" usul Shikamaru.

Di perjalanan…

"Kau ninja Suna?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"?" Tanya Misao heran.

"Tidak"

Shikamaru lalu terdiam lama.

"Butuh dua hari untuk sampai ke Kirigakure" ucap Shikamaru kemudian.

"Ya." Jawab Misao.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat sekarang"

"Baiklah. Ah, Naara-san, ada gua disana" Mereka lalu menghampiri gua tersebut.

"Baiklah. Malam ini kita menginap disini saja"

"Baik"

Sambil beristirahat, mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Ehm…Naara-san sudah tingkat Jounin ya?" Tanya Misao.

"Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Cuunin. Tiga tahun lalu kan aku ikut ujian cuunin di Konoha"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak melihatmu. Waktu itu siapa yang membimbingmu?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Temari-san" Mendadak ekspresi Shikamaru berubah. Dia terlihat sedih. " Naara-san, ada apa?" Misao cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ehm…Naara-san. Sebenarnya…sejak ujian cuunin dulu…a—aku su—sudah me—nyukai—mu, Naara-san" ucap Misao sambil tersipu-sipu. Spontan Shikamaru terkejut. Gadis yang sama sekali asing baginya malah menyatakan cinta padanya. Mana mungkin dia menerimanya? Apalagi dia belum bisa melupakan seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Maaf Misao. Tapi aku—"

"Ya. Aku -san memang belum mengenalku. Aku hanya ingin Naara-san mengetahuinya saja" jawab Misao jujur. Shikamaru terdiam.

"Naara-san, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Misao.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk melindungiku sampai misi ini selesai?"

"Ehm…yah…Aku janji" Sesaat kemudian Shikamaru teringat akan sesuatu.

_Janji ini… pernah aku ucapkan… hanya sedikit berbeda… _

_Pada seorang gadis…_

_Temari…_

**Flashback**

Di gua sepi itu, Shikamaru dan Temari duduk beristirahat mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Hah misi ini merepotkan" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kau ini. Dasar!"

"Setidaknya aku melaksanakan misi ini bersamamu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Karena kau berbeda dari kunoichi lainnya" ungkap Shikamaru membuat wajah Temari memerah.

"Shi—shikamaru? A—a—aku i—ingin…me—mengatakan bahwa a—aku…"

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak sabar.

"Ai—aishiteru" ujar Temari malu-malu.

"Te—temari? Kau—"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Aku menyukaimu dari dulu" ungkap Temari.

"Ehm…Temari? Aishiteru" balas Shikamaru.

"Eh? Kau apa?" Tanya Temari tidak percaya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari membalasnya.

"Aku mau kau berjanji satu hal padaku" pinta Temari.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau melindungiku. Selamanya"

"Hah ya. Aku berjanji"

**End Flashback**

_Tapi itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. _Kenang Shikamaru. _Temari kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain._

Shikamaru termenung.

_Andai saja ketika itu aku berani melakukannya…_

_Waktu itu…_

**TBC ………. TBC…………TBC………**

**Sebenernya apa sih yang terjadi di antara Shikamaru dan Temari?? Tebak and jawab di review, Shika-Tema loverz. Dan tokoh Misao dalam fic ini adalah khayalan saya. Bayangkan saja dia seperti tokoh Misao dalam anime Samurai X, cuma kostumnya imajinasikan saja sendiri. Sebenernya cerita ini udah tamat, tapi berhubung saya suka membuat orang penasaran,,,,tunggulah kelanjutannya dengan sabar!! (Evil laugh). Ayo!!Jangan lupa review!!!Review!!!Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, of course.**

**Hellow!!!**

**Chap 2 nih!! Kayaknya sih nggak sebagus harapan kalian. Kalian imajinasinya terlalu jauh, sih! Penasaran???**

**Read and review!!!**

**Setting : Sebelum Shippuuden. Jadi masih tinggian Temari daripada Shikamaru. Dan sifat Shikamaru juga belum sekeren waktu Shippuden!**

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback again :**

Peristiwa itu menghancurkan Sunagakure. Penyerangan ninja Oto secara mendadak itu membuat Suna tak sempat meminta bantuan. Suna hancur berantakan ketika itu. Satu hal yang membuat heran banyak orang adalah Takumigakure menyanggupi perbaikan seluruh Sunagakure. Dengan satu syarat : Temari harus bersedia bertunangan dengan Satoshi, anak penguasa negeri Takumi. Aneh memang. Seolah-olah semua ini sudah direncanakan. Kazekage ke-4 saat itu (ayahnya Gaara,dkk.), tidak punya pilihan lain demi membangun Suna minggu sebelum pertunangan itu dilaksanakan, Temari menyelinap ke Konoha untuk menemui Shikamaru.

"Temari? Kenapa kau—" Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari berhambur memeluknya.

"Shikamaru…Dua minggu lagi aku akan bertunangan"

"Apa?? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Temari lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Temari cemas.

"Entahlah. Nanti akan kupikirkan. Sekarang kembalilah dulu" usul Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sayonara" kata Temari sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"…"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shikamaru terpaku menatap sesosok lelaki di hadapannya. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kazekage kini berada di depannya.

"Kau yang bernama Naara Shikamaru?" tanyanya garang. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan dekati Temari lagi" Shikamaru tetap membisu.

"Temari harus melakukannya untuk Suna. Kau bisa membantunya dengan pergi dari hidupnya"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya" Shikamaru berusaha membantah.

"Kau harus melakukannya"

"Kalau aku tak mau?" Tanya Shikamaru memberanikan diri.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Kau akan ku bunuh" Shikamaru terkejut. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kazekage lalu meninggalkannya.

**Shikamaru – Temari POV :**

"Shikamaru! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Maafkan aku Temari. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Apa kau tak punya ide apapun?" Tanya Temari setengah membentak.

"Temari, dengarkan aku! Kau harus melakukannya demi desamu. Kau harus bertunangan dengan Satoshi. Kau mengerti?"

"Shikamaru! Apa yang kau katakan?" Temari amat marah.

"Kazekage mendatangiku"

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Temari tidak sabar. Shikamaru terdiam.

"Katakan!!" teriak Temari.

"Dia akan membunuhku jika aku tak meninggalkanmu"

"Kau pengecut. Apa karena ancaman itu kau menyerah?"

"A—Aku rasa yang dia katakan benar. Kau—"

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kanannya.

"Sayonara, Shikamaru" ucap Temari putus asa. Shikamaru hanya memandang Temari dari kejauhan tanpa ada niat untuk mengejarnya.

**END Flashback**

"Ehm…Naara-san. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Misao sambil memandang Shikamaru heran.

"Eh—tidak. Misao, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh—silakan?"

"Apa Temari sudah—errr—menikah?" Shikamaru memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa?? Temari kan mempunyai calon. Apalagi menikah" jawab Misao heran.

_Apa?? Temari…Apa yang terjadi?? _Batin Shikamaru.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah ke Suna. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk bertemu dengan Temari. Tapi kini dia ingin sekali kesana untuk bertemu gadis pujaannya….

After the mission

"Kerja bagus, Shikamaru, Misao" tukas Tsunade.

"Arigatou" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Eh….Shikamaru, ada satu tugas lagi dan ini darurat. Bisakah kau mengantarkan obat ke Suna?" Tanya Tsunade. Dia tahu Shikamaru selalu menolak tugas ke Suna. Mungkin saja kali ini dia mau.

"Eh….Baiklah"

"Pergilah sekarang" perintah Tsunade.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

**TBC…….TBC………..TBC…………**

**Ho…ho…**

**Rasanya chapter 2 lebih pendek dari chapter 1! Pasti nggak seperti bayangan kalian, kan?? Ngaku aja!!(maksud lo??). **

**Kayaknya chapter depan tamat deh! Entah 2 chapter lagi.**

**Btw, mending sad ending atau happy ending???**

**Jujur ya, Kuchi lebih suka sad ending daripada happy ending!! Ato akhirnya gak jelas gitu.(Dasar stress!!!!).**

**Minta reviewnya dong???? Please????**

**REVIEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
